


The Patchwork Kid and the Son of Sandy Claws

by americanhoney913



Series: The Bull and the Huckleberry [6]
Category: Girl Meets World, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya just wants to know what's beyond the graveyard. Her creators/parents were to busy deciding if she should finally take over for her father, so she sneaks off into the woods. Trailing behind her is her nearly headless best friend Farkle.<br/>__________<br/>Lucas just wants to explore. He doesn't want to learn how to fly the sleigh or count exactly how many stripes are on a perfect candy cane. Riley, his best friend and guardian- also the tallest elf by a mile- tries to talk him out of going into the forest. They both remember what happened to his father. But she goes where he goes and so she must follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patchwork Kid and the Son of Sandy Claws

Maya watches as her mother and father figure move around the room. Picking at a loose thread, the young girl fidgets as she waits for the Skull Council to bade her enter.

“She’s not ready for this, Jack,” Sally Finklestein says, voice full of worry. The woman sounds like she’s coming apart at the seams, which can’t be good.

“Don’t worry, Sally, she’s been ready since we created her,” Jack Skellington says with a chuckle. “I mean, she’s been training for hundreds of years now.”

Maya pulls at one of her stitches, wincing as the seam slowly comes out. There was a small red glowing light coming from the wall next to her and she laughs. “Hello, Zero.” A small ghostly dog, looking like a white sheet with a long nose tipped with a red bulb, phases out of the wall. “Have you been listening too?” The dog yips quietly.

“They don’t think I’m ready,” Maya explains, as if the dog can respond. “I want to take over the mantle but at the same time, I want to go out and see what else there is.”

Zero yips again and begins to float off in the direction of the forest. He turns around and stares at her, as if waiting for her to follow. Sighing, she stands up and follows the dog.

“Hey!” Maya’s head shoots up as her best friend, a ghoul with pumpkin orange hair and dark eyes. His skin is pale and he’s wearing a turtleneck to cover up the weak seam keeping his head attached to his neck. “Where are you going?”

“Hey, Farkle,” Maya smiles. “Just going into the forest.”

“It’s not safe in there. My dad said there were more treats than tricks in the forest and it’s not safe.” He shudders. “Too much good stuff.”

“Well, my dad went in there and brought back Sandy Claws. It was the year before I was made, but I sometimes wish I could know what the older kids talk about.”

Farkle’s eyes shine with determination. “I’m coming with you.”

Maya shrugs. “Fine. Just try to keep up.” The two kids race after Zero.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Riley squeaks as she follows Lucas Clause, the bells on her hat jingling as she weaves and bobs through the crowd.

“I just wanna get away for a little bit, Riles,” Lucas says, pulling off his hat and running a hand through his hair. “It’s too hectic this close to the holiday.”

“But your father needs you at the stables!” Riley, his watcher and best friend, pants as she tries to keep up with him. As the tallest of the elves, Riley is only slightly shorter than Lucas. She had been handpicked when they were little to take care of and befriend Lucas. They were closer than red and white stripes on a candy cane. “You’re going to learn how to guild the reindeer.”

“Riley, I’ve told you a million times. I don’t want to end up like my father. Fat and lazy and only doing something important once a year.” He shakes his head. “The only cool thing he’s done has been when he was captured by those Halloween kids and taken to their holiday.”

“That was a scary year, Lucas,” Riley says as she shakes her head. “We were only little kids, but I remember how scared your mother was.”

“Well, let them be scared.” Lucas turns to the pole at the edge of Christmas Town. “I’m gonna go out and see what’s out there.” He holds out a hand to Riley, who is wringing her hat in her hands, bell on the tip of her hat jingling in distress. “Do you trust me?”

Riley nods and takes his hand and the two disappear into the snow.


End file.
